Object Of My Desire
by The-Real-James-Potter
Summary: ginny has a plan which involves getting herself and harry together but with the help of hermione and ron which will lead to them getting together YAY for ron and hermione shippers :p


As this is 1 of my many fan fics, which usually end up really crud, i will have a real big go at it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I only own the plot.

OBJECT OF MY DESIRE

Chapter 1:NEVER!

As usual Ron Harry and Hermione came out of potions in a bad mood because snape had taken an almost record amount of points from Gryfindor and according to Hermione it was 65.

"Merlin i hate that man" complained Ron as the step through the portrait hole into Gryfindor tower they spot there favourite seats being taken up by a group of first year's and Ron was in to bidder mood to ask politely so he just stood there staring at the kids and they took his drift and scattered across the common and sat at a table in the corner as near t the boys dormitory as they could.

"Well that was very rude Ronald!"

Ron smiled "yeah i know"

Hermione frowned she hated it when Ron made fun of her

"Ah don't worry herms I was just messin about and any way these are the best seats in here so I wanted to get them just for us." Ron said with an impish smile that would usually be seen on the twins not Ron.

Harry had been very silent that day because he could only think about one person 'Ginny' she had fancied him since her first year at Hogwarts but now she was much more grown up and she was in fifth year she had a boy friend and they had been going out for almost 4 months now, even though Harry had been going out with cho he broke up with her because he had walked into the room of requirement when she and her 'new boyfriend' were kissing so he was now officially single and since his break up he couldn't think about anything else that Ginny.

"...And that Ronald is why you are a prat" this time Hermione had that grin

"Harry you don't think I am a prat do you" Ron asked, "Harry...Harry...HARRY WAKE UP"

With Ron now shouting Harry woke from his daydream and started saying random words. "WHAT oh yeah what ever"

Ron's mouth practically dropped to the floor in astoundment his so-called best friend had just agreed that he was a prat! But of course Harry had not been listening to the whole conversation so he didn't know what they were talking about so he and Ron leave for the quiddich to practice for the game that was going to be at the weekend.

Just as they left Ginny came down the stairs from the girls dorms walking over to Hermione who had just immersed herself into Hogwarts: a history when Ginny can over to her and started babbling on about how she and her boyfriend (who will not be named) had just dumped her for nun other than cho change (coincidently) it was only when Ginny burst into tears when Hermione noticed that she was talking to her so Hermione started to try to comfort her trying to understand what was going on,

". i.i mean how c-c-could he do such a thing with th-th-that slut!"ginny started shouting so Hermione took her into her bedroom so they could have some priversey because people were starting to stare. Once they were in hermione's head girl room she asked Ginny to set the facts strait "so he dumped you for cho change"

"yeah"ginny look surprised "wait does harry know"

Hermione looked at the floor"yeah he walked in on them"

"WHAT HE KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME"

"calm down Ginny he told me that he was thinking of telling you but he thought you would think he was lying" Hermione explained

"oh...so he knew for how long"

"since lunch... but this week he seems to have been very distracted"

Ginny raised an eyebrow "do you think he's been thinking about me"

"i don't know but you never know... hang on i thought you were over him"

"i was for a bit but after the battle in the dept of mysteries i have been thinking more and more about him i just cant get him out of my head"

Hermione smiled "i think you're in love"

"NO WAY I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HARRY"

"yeah you are and i can prove it"

"ok how"

"well you just said you cant get the thought of him out of your head, and coincidently your boyfriend and his girlfriend split up with you two on the same day, so it must be some sort of sign and i don't usually go with signs unless they have a factual answer and this does it's just mint to happen".

Ginny was astounded not how Hermione said it but at how many words she could fit into one sentence.

"So you think i am in love with harry"

"yes and harry is in love with you" Hermione said smiling.

"Well i dunno about me being in love with Harry but him being in love with me i really don't think so because with that scar and his Quiddich skills he could get any girl in the whole school".

"And you could get any guy in this school with your good looks and you're quiddich skill's even though your now a chaser it still means you have a big part in the game"

"I know but it's not about quiddich it's now about you helping me try to get harry"

What! You never said that before"

"Well i have said it now" Ginny had such a determined smile that Hermione thought that she might need some help...but from who?

Dur dur dur I wonder who will help Hermione well it is obvious who it will be.

But just to tell you I was planning it 2 be a Ron Hermione fully but then I had an idea so it now Harry, Ginny and Ron, Hermione but lets hope it will work out. Oh yeah plz plz plz review! And if you want I will be honoured if you will be my beta reader but I know that I have one already but I forgot there e-mail plz tell me if you r that person.


End file.
